Pokémon Densetsu : Quête 3 - La légende taboue
by Takomaki
Summary: Mix entre anime et jeux (voire manga), Pokémen Densetsu est la reprise des jeux avec les personnages de l'anime. La quête 3, reprend la saga Rubis/Saphir/Emeraude avec Flora, Brice (Rubis) et d'autres personnages de la série comme Max, Drew etc. Sans oublier les héros de la saga Kanto et Jotho!


**~¤ POKEMON DENSETSU : QUETE 3 ¤~**

Note de l'auteur : Pour cette histoire je me base principalement sur les différents jeux de Pokémon. La fanfic sera divisée en quêtes (parties) que j'écrirais simultanément. Il y aura 3 quêtes correspondant aux 3 premières générations de jeux (Bleu/Rouge - Or/Argent/Cristal - Rubis/Saphir/Emeraude) et une 4ème les rassemblant tous !

Les personnages seront inspirés de l'anime, mais adaptés au jeu (oui c'est un curieux mélange, mais pour moi Red c'est Sacha quoi...). Je vais donc réécrire les histoires, mais la personnalité sera gardée avec un léger risque de changement, mais je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura : Sacha, Ondine, Pierre, Régis, Flora, Drew, Jessie, James, Miaouss etc… mais aussi Silver et d'autres du jeux et manga (mais je ne l'ai pas lu).

Pour cet opus, Flora sera mon personnage principal, sans avoir trop regardé l'anime lors de son arrivée (mais j'ai pas raté les épisodes avec Drew !), j'espère respecter sa personnalité. Le voyage à Hoen commencera comme dans les jeux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Quête 3 : La légende taboue**

_**Chapitre 1 : Sauvetage dans les hautes herbes !** _

_Pour devenir dresseur et voyager dans le monde il faut avoir 15 ans... pour voyager... et dresser... et voyager..._

- Flora ! Mon chou ! Debout !  
- Heeeeeeeeeeein ?  
Flora une adolescente de 15 ans glissa de son lit et tomba par terre en grand fracas.  
- Aïe !  
- Ma Flora, aujourd'hui... commença sa mère.  
- Je reçois mon premier Pokémon, je sais ! coupa-t-elle par terre à moitié endormie.  
- Mais tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste...  
- N'importe qui au réveil ne semblerait pas enthousiaste... marmonna-t-elle.  
- Le professeur Seko t'attends dans son labo, tu sais où il est ?  
- Euh... au centre du village ?  
- Oui voilà... enfin tu ne devrais pas te perdre… commenta sa mère inquiète.  
- N'importe qui dans un petit village remarquerait le labo...  
- Bon je vais finir de déballer les cartons ! La cuisine est maintenant accessible, tu pourras prendre tranquillement ton petit déjeuner ! Ah ce déménagement !

Après que Flora ait finit sa préparation avec un peu de difficulté, puisqu'elle se prit maintes fois les pieds dans les cartons et divers objets trainant par terre, elle fila à l'extérieur. Elle emprunta un petit chemin qui allait vers le centre du village, quand son pied heurta une pierre et elle tomba par terre en s'étalant de tout son corps.  
- Ouille ! C'est vraiment pas mon jour ! se lamenta-t-elle.  
- Tu n'es vraiment pas doué ! commenta une voix amusée.  
Flora se redressa et tomba nez à nez avec...  
- Qui es-tu ? demanda Flora au garçon qui lui faisait face.  
- Tu dois sûrement être nouvelle dans le village toi... Hé ! Attend ! Ne me dis pas que tu es la fille du champion de Clémentiville !  
- Euh si je suis Flora...  
- Ah bon ?! Je pensais que tu serais un garçon... tanpis ! Ah ! Excuse-moi, je suis Brice, ton nouveau voisin ! Et je suis aussi le fils du professeur Seko.  
- Aaah ! C'est toi ! s'exclama Flora sincèrement surprise.  
- Où vas-tu comme ça ?  
- Justement je dois aller le voir...  
- Vraiment ? Bon moi j'ai des trucs à faire en tout cas, à plus tard !  
Le jeune garçon partit sans demander son reste.  
Flora continua son chemin en faisant attention aux obstacles potentiellement susceptibles de la faire chuter une nouvelle fois. Elle arriva finalement sans encombre au laboratoire du professeur Seko. A l'intérieur, deux assistants qui discutaient vivement, un homme et une femme.  
- Oh ! Je suppose que tu dois être Flora ! dit l'assistante d'un air chaleureux.  
Flora acquiesça surprise.  
- Désolée mais le professeur Seko est partit.  
- QUOI ?!  
- C'était une urgence, justifia l'assistant désolé.  
- Quelle genre d'urgence ?  
Mais avant que l'assistant réponde Brice arriva en trombe.  
- J'ai... oublié... mon poké... nav ! haleta-t-il en se tenant les côtes.  
- Pokénav ? demanda Flora curieuse.  
- Oui... un Pokénav, répondit Brice en récupérant son souffle. Tu ne connais pas ? C'est un objet super pratique qui te permet de te situer dans la région et tout ça ! Où est papa ?  
- C'est ce que j'allais expliquer à Flora, fit remarquer l'assistant. Il est partit vers la route 101 car on l'a prévenue que le rassemblement de Medhyena shineys avait lieu.  
- Super ! s'exclama Brice en récupérant son Pokénav. Je vais tout de suite le rejoindre ! Depuis qu'on attendait ce moment !  
- Haaa ! Et ça va prendre longtemps ? demanda Flora prise au dépourvu.  
- Un certain temps, admis Brice. Mais ça va être super ! Peut-être que... Oui ! Flora tu voudrais venir ? Cela peut être intéressant pour toi vu que tu vas être bientôt dresseuse.  
- Hé bien... je ne sais pas...  
- C'est un évènement unique ! fit Brice avec enthousiasme.  
- Bon d'accord, fit Flora pas très convaincue.  
- Allons-y !

Et ils partirent du labo, Brice ouvrait la marche, Flora le suivait avec difficulté.  
- Tu marches vite, fit remarquer Flora.  
- Tu vas devoir marcher encore plus si tu fais le tour du monde, déclara Brice. C'est un entrainement.  
- Et cette route 101 est loin ?  
- Non juste au nord du village, mais je ne sais pas exactement où se trouve mon père...  
Ils arrivèrent à la sortie du village et s'engagèrent dans une route de terre qui était longée par des hautes herbes bien vertes.  
- Ne t'approche pas trop des hautes herbes, conseilla Brice. Un Pokémon peut surgir à tout moment.  
La jeune fille déglutit avec difficulté.  
- Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaah !  
Flora et Brice se figèrent. Le fils du professeur parut très inquiet.  
- C'était la voix de mon père ! Viens Flora allons voir ce qui se passe !  
Flora sentait qu'elle commençait à regretter de l'avoir accompagnée. Ils coururent vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix du prof Seko et arrivèrent devant un curieux spectacle. Un des Medhyena shiney poursuivait le professeur, il réussit cependant à s'agripper sur l'arbre le plus proche.  
- Papa ! cria Brice.  
Le Medhyena se tourna vers les deux nouveaux venus et chargea. L'adolescent pris sa camarade par le bras, l'entraina avec lui et ils grimpèrent rapidement sur un autre arbre.  
- Brice ! Flora ! Vous allez bien ?! demanda le professeur Seko.  
- OUI ! cria Brice.  
- J'ai eu des jours meilleurs, marmonna Flora résignée à rester sur l'arbre jusqu'à ce que le pokémon parte enfin.  
Le Medhyena se détourna des deux adolescents et se fixa sur le plus vieux.  
- Les Pokéballs ! cria le professeur Seko.  
- Hein ?  
- Dans mon sac au pied de l'arbre il y a les Pokéballs des Pokémon starters ! Utilisez-les pour chasser le Medhyena !  
- Si on descend, il va nous poursuivre ! fit remarquer Brice.  
- Non, pas si je fais diversion ! affirma l'adulte.  
- Ok ! acquiesça le garçon déterminé.  
Le professeur se glissa sur la branche la plus basse et provoqua le Medhyena, pendant ce temps les deux plus jeunes descendirent et se dirigèrent vers le sac pour prendre les Pokémon.  
- Prête Flora ? demanda Brice en empoignant une Pokéball.  
- Oui ! répondit la future dresseuse en prenant la sienne.  
- Pokéball go ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.  
De la Pokéball de Flora surgit un Poussifeu et de celle de Brice un Gobou.  
- Gobou jet de boue ! ordonna le jeune garçon.  
Gobou s'exécuta et le pokémon agressif se retourna vers eux.  
- Vas-y Flora ! encouragea le fils du professeur confiant.  
- Euh... Poussifeu attaque !  
Rien ne se passa.  
- Flora quand tu dis attaque, tu dois donner le nom d'une attaque sinon le Pokémon ne comprend pas, signala Brice avec patience.  
Le pokémon shiny chargea, lui impatient.  
- Gobou jet de boue !  
Gobou lança de la boue sur Medhyena qui fut aveuglé.  
- Poussifeu attaque feu !  
Le pauvre pokémon se concentra et tomba à la renverse.  
- Les pokémons ont été dressés pour exécuter des attaques spécifiques, si tu ne les nommes pas le pokémon ne saura pas quoi faire ! expliqua le garçon aux cheveux blancs.  
- Dépêchez-vous ! s'écria le prof Seko. La branche va lâcher !  
- Très bien Poussifeu attaque lancer de feu ! s'écria Flora mal à l'aise.  
Le pokémon cette fois lança une boule de feu qui heurta Medhyena qui venait de se remettre du lance boue.  
- Gobou charge !  
La charge désorienta Medhyena qui finit par s'enfuir.  
Le prof Seko descendit de son arbre.  
- Merci les enfants ! C'était moins une !  
- De rien p'pa ! fit Brice comme s'il venait juste de lui servir une tasse de thé. Et alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Hé bien je me contentais d'observer les Medhyenas shineys, quand tout à coup se sentant trop observé l'un d'entre eux attaque. Entre temps les autres ont pris la fuite, mais celui-là ne m'as pas lâché !  
- Dommage ! fit Brice déçu. On n'aura rien vu !  
- Ah mais si dans mon sac la caméra est intacte, tu verras surement quelque chose...

Les trois protagonistes rentrèrent au labo dans le Jeep du professeur Seko.  
- Bon, vous avez choisis vos Pokémon ? demanda l'adulte une fois arrivés à bon port.  
- Je prendrais le même que celui que j'ai utilisé, déclara simplement Flora.  
- Moi aussi, fit Brice d'un air joyeux.  
- Bon alors soit ! Tenez tous les deux, voilà des Pokédex, une invention du professeur Chen, qui a été adaptée aux Pokémon de Hoenn.  
- Merci ! remercièrent les deux adolescents assez content.  
Flora récupéra son Pokédex qui était rouge aux contours arrondis.  
- Et le troisième Pokémon ? demanda Flora.  
- Ah oui, il est pour un garçon qui n'as pas pu venir car il était malade, répondit le prof Seko. Je compte d'ailleurs le lui envoyer prochainement sauf si... Mais oui ! Flora tu passeras sûrement à Clémentiville puisque il y a l'arène de ton père. Peut-être pourrais-tu apporter cette Pokéball à ce garçon.  
- Oui pourquoi pas. Tu n'y vas pas Brice ?  
- Non pas pour l'instant, je dois aider mon père sur le terrain.  
- Attend Flora, voilà le Pokédex et la Pokéball, fit le prof Seko en donnant les objets à la jeune dresseuse.  
- Qui est donc ce garçon ? demanda cette dernière avec curiosité.  
- Timmy, répondit le prof Seko. Il s'appelle Timmy.

_à suivre..._


End file.
